mysteralegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Smithing
__FORCETOC__ There was some good information here before, but smithing was recently changed, so a little had become out of date. There also was a formatting improvement I was hoping I could make, we'll see how it goes. Hope this info helps people understand smithing better. I'm constantly making new discoveries, so will try and add in new things as I go. ~Jopah Intro Smithing is the skill for enchanting equipment with damage, defense, and/or skill bonuses. You will need a stone anvil, gems, and a hammer to enchant. Gems are obtained in the Underworld from mining crystal rocks and monster drops. To enchant an item, find the enchant you wish to add on the tables below, and place the gems on the stone anvil in the desired quantities along with the item. Then strike the anvil with a hammer repeatedly until the enchant is complete. The quantity of gems used determines how powerful the enchant will be, as shown further below. Extra gems above these thresholds are lost when the enchant completes, so it's recommended to use the exact number of gems. Items can have a chance to break when the enchant completes, which is shown when the process begins. Every level of smithing decreases the break chance by 1%. This is a factor for very powerful enchants or items with multiple enchants. Gem Combos for skills Each skill in the game (except for questing) has a 3-gem combination that is used for enchants. As long as one of each required gem type is present the enchant can be completed. Do not throw any wrong types of gems into the process. Quantity for skill bonuses The following table lists the total gem thresholds for skill enchants ranging from +1 to +10. Any mix of the required gems will work as long as one of each is present, meaning for a +2 unarmored enchantment you can add 1 amethyst, 1 aquamarine, and 23 topaz, OR split them more evenly for something like 8, 8, and 9. Gems over these thresholds are lost when the enchant completes (for example if you use 110 gems, it will default to the 100 gem threshold, and 10 gems will be lost). For this reason it's recommended to use the exact number of gems. Atk/Def Gem Quantities Defense and damage enchants work slightly differently than skill enchants. There are no gem combinations, emeralds are the only gem for defense and rubies are the only gems for damage. The quantity of gems required is also higher. Break Chance If you are placing a particularly strong enchant, or if the item already has enchants on it, there can be an increasingly high chance for the item to break when the enchanting process completes. The percent chance of this happening is displayed when you first begin the enchanting process, and the chance to break only applies when the enchant is completed. Broken items are lost, but the gems being used are retained. Each level in smithing reduces the break chance by 1%. Smithing Experience Smithing experience is gained by attempts (hammer swings) rather than from finished enchants. This means you can remove and replace the same enchant repeatedly before it completes indefinitely for more smithing experience. Clearing Enchants To remove an enchant from an item place the item on the anvil with exactly 1 of each gem belonging to the enchant being removed. This will "enchant" the item with +0 for that enchant, overwriting and removing it from the item. Clearing an enchant has a base completion chance of 30% and can have a break chance.